<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Wish by Inte1eon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569258">Only Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon'>Inte1eon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Echoverse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Flashbacks, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other, Post-Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Post-Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga), Reminiscing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back home that evening, Yugi reminisces about an old friend.</p><p>Snapshot recap: The final moments that decided it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Echoverse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing except these concepts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With his Duel Disk returned, Joey, Téa, and Yugi all walked home together. Joey had on his possession both his bicycle and Duel Disk while those walking have their school bags on them. That evening in the Pendulum Dimension, however, the sunset reminded Yugi of his closest friend. With his Deck on his persons, Yugi took it out and looked at the bottom card. It was the Dark Magician, a card that got him out of more than one tight spot.</p><p>The sun. The Dark Magician. The Duel Monsters card game.</p><p>And <em>him.</em></p><p>Joey's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, asking if he wanted to Duel him later. Yugi declined and replied honestly about what was he was reminiscing. Or rather <em>who. </em>Yugi came to a stop, and his friends later did so, realizing who he meant. Although Yugi wanted them to forget that they brought him up, Joey assured him that it was okay.</p><p>"You guys shared a connection," Joey explained. "It makes sense you miss him sometimes."</p><p>Except that wasn't the case. Lingering feelings for Atem made sure Yugi rarely dueled these days (though that was also partially because he wanted to focus on studies). He missed him and just wanted one chance to see him again.</p><p>"Not just sometimes," he admitted. "All the time. Things ended so suddenly between us. You used to be a part of me. Then you weren't, and we had to face each other in a Ceremonial Duel. That Duel would decide whether I was ready to stand on my own. He had a face-down card but chose not to play it thinking back. So when I defeated him, it was like he knew something I didn't. I'll never know what it was because he left us. He left me. Forever."</p><p>As the conversation went on, the group was unaware of a gray-furred feline creature with four sets of ears and red eyes. They watched them from a distance, unseen and unheard by ordinary people.</p><p><em>"If Yugi Muto becomes aware that the mental connection between them got restored, this may be a dilemma,"</em> they concluded. <em>"For now, I'll have to keep the Puzzle out of sight."</em></p><p>The critter ran off to prepare for potential events.</p><p>"I know it was for the best, but I wish I had one more chance to let him know what he meant to me," he finished. "And why he chose to be defeated."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Snapshot #1: Last Turn (Yu-Gi-Oh! DM: Episode 224)</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Though Atem had a face-down Call of the Haunted in the Spell and Trap Card Zone, he chose not to activate it. What was it, Mai said before? Are some cards best left unplayed?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regardless, he smiled and let Slifer the Sky Dragon fade back into the Graveyard. That was twice Yugi had bested him and the Egyptian Gods. He told himself this once before that Yugi's kindness and big heart were his greatest strengths. Without a word, he accepted his message.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those of the dead should not remain in the world of the living.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He barely registered that, after spending so much time with Yugi, his opponent would predict what he was thinking from the others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'This has been the greatest Duel of my life,' Atem concluded with peaceful resignation. 'It's been an honor, Yugi. Know that I will always love you, no matter what. I will be watching you grow from the afterlife.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In tears and on Atem's silent urging, Yugi drew his card and steeled himself for the last turn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All right! Silent Magician, attack his Life Points directly!" Yugi declared. "Silent Burning!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One blast was enough to reduce what remained of Atem's Life Points to zero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was fine by him.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>